


untitled Armitage and Rae drabble

by wyomingnot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Legos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Origin story for the pink ice cream.





	

  
  


“What’s this?” Armitage asks.

“It’s a treat.” Rae answers. “You’ve earned a little something extra for the fine job you do keeping your troops in line while also doing exceptionally well with your schoolwork.”

Armitage looks at the proffered treat warily. “Okay.” He looks back and forth from the treat to Rae’s face a couple of times. “But what is it?”

Rae takes a deep breath and holds it for a count of ten. She really shouldn’t be surprised that he’s leery of treats and has no idea what ice cream is, but it still makes her sad. Not that she’s going to start spoiling him, no. But dammit, the boy deserves a perpetual award for not killing his father prematurely. “It’s called ice cream. I think you’ll like it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing lego pics for a few months now, but this time I actually wrote some words to go with them. Seemed appropriate to put them here. :)


End file.
